Extra Dry
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika Sakura melupakan dua benda penting dalam hidupnya, ditambah lagi ia sedang mengalami flu berat. Betapa buruknya, hari yang harus ia lewati hari ini. Semuanya serba kacau.


**Extra Dry**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishioto**

* * *

Hatchiiiii~

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura bersin. Ia berusaha untuk menahan ingusnya yang memaksa untuk keluar dari hidungnya. Sakura mengeledah tasnya, ia mencari sapu tangan yang biasa ia bawa tetapi ia tidak menemukan sapu tangan di dalam tasnya. Sakura juga lupa membawa tisu, padahal setiap hari ia selalu membawa tisu dan sapu tangan bersamaan tetapi hari ini ia lupa membawanya. Sakura merutuki ingatannya yang mulai menua karena ia lupa membawa benda penting di saat genting seperti ini. Bagi Sakura jika tidak membawa kedua benda itu maka membuat Sakura harus menderita seperti ini.

Di cuaca dingin yang ekstrem seperti sekarang, menyebabkan Sakura harus berulang kali mengalami flu—alias pilek yang sangat menyiksa hidungnya. Padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu, ia terbebas dari penyakit flu tetapi ia harus menerima dengan tabah bahwa ia harus kembali terserang penyakit flu alias pilek untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tetapi pilek kali ini sungguhlah parah, lendir yang keluar dari hidungnya keluar dengan jumlah banyak dan sekarang ia lupa membawa tisu maupun sapu tangan. Dan Sakura enggan untuk ke kamar mandi karena ia sedang mengalami datang bulan yang membuatnya malas untuk keluar dari kelas. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk meminta tisu kepada teman-temannya yang berada di kelas dan berharap mereka membawa tisu, dengan begitu Sakura akan meminta sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kiba, kau bawa tisu?"tanya Sakura pada kiba—seorang laki-laki yang sangat hobi mengkoleksi boneka anjing.

"Ha? Tisu? Tisu bukannya orang yang gak bisa ngomong ya?" Kiba mengerlingkan matanya pada Sakura.

"Bukan kiba itu bisu! yang aku tanya itu tisu!" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Bisu? Bisu itu kan penyakit yang isinya nanah kan?" pertanyaan Kiba ini sungguh membuat kepala Sakura ingin meledak.

"Bukan, itu Bisul! Kau ini hanya tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak. Tapi kenapa kau malah balik bertanya seperti itu! Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Sakura memukul kepala Kiba dan meninggalkan korbannya yang sedang mengelus kepalanya.

Sakura kemudian beralih kepada Ino yang sedang asyik berdandan.

"Ino kau punya tisu tidak?"

"Kalau aku punya, apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?"

"Kau ini pelit sekali, padahal kita ini berteman sejak sekolah dasar."

"Itu lah resikonya. Jadi apa yang bisa kau beri padaku?"

"Makan siangku."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Satu album Scandal."

"Tidak menarik. Aku sudah punya semua album Scandal."

"Ah, Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Cepat beritahu, aku sangat membutuhkan tisu?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan semua koleksi foto-foto Sasuke yang kau ambil secara diam-diam?"

"Yah, baiklah! aku akan memberikanmu, asalkan semua tisumu buatku."Sakura mengajukan syarat pada Ino. Dalam hatinya Sakura tidak rela menyerahkan semua koleksi foto Sasuke dan pula, ia harus menukarnya dengan sebungkus tisu. Murah sekali harga koleksi foto Sasuke. Tetapi ini ia lakukan karena ia dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Tapi—"ucapan Ino dibiarkan mengantung, membuat Sakura bingung.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Sakura,meminta kepastian pada Ino.

"Aku tidak mempunyai tisu hehehe."jawaban Ino tadi membuat Sakura ingin mencakar muka Ino saat itu.

"Inoooooooooo!" teriak Sakura, membuat semua yang berada di kelasnya menatap ke arah Sakura dan Sakura hanya meneriaki mereka yang sedang menatap ke arahnya lalu beralih lagi pada Ino yang sedang mentertawakan dirinya.

"Hehehehe, aku hanya ingin mengujimu saja. Aku tidak menyangka semua koleksi foto Sasuke kau hargai hanya dengan sebungkus tisu." Sakura meninggalkan Ino, menghiraukan ucapan Ino yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

Sakura mulai mencari tisu ke seluruh kelas tetapi banyak sekali jawaban yang Sakura dapatkan dari teman-temannya. Dan tidak jarang pula, Sakura harus menahan kesabarannya. Sungguh semua jawaban teman-temannya menguji kesabarannya saat ini. Ada jawabannya yang menyuruhnya berjoget dulu di depan kelas, ada yang menyuruhnya untuk mentraktir ramen, ada yang menghiraukan Sakura dan yang paling parah ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Sungguh gila semua teman-temannya yang berada di sini. Tidakkah di kelas ini ada teman yang normal yang bisa ia minta bantuan. Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menyedot ingusnya masuk kembali ke dalam dan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura semakin pusing. Sakura ingat bahwa ia masih punya satu teman yang mungkin bisa menolongnya. Hinata—teman sekelasnya yang belum ia tanyai. Sakura berdoa semoga Hinata dapat menolongnya dari kesengsaraan ini. Sakura segera menghampiri Hinata yang sedang asyik dengan bukunya.

Sakura sudah berada di hadapan Hinata. Sakura masih berdoa di dalam hatinya, berharap orang terakhir di kelasnya ini membawa tisu.

"Hinata, kau punya tisu tidak?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang sedang sibuk membaca buku fisika.

Hinata meletakkan bukunya dan menoleh kepada Sakura, "Hm, untuk apa?"

Sakura memegang hidungnya, menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari hidungnya,"Untuk sesuatu, kau punya tisu tidak?"

"Aku tidak punya." jawaban Hinata benar-benar membuat Sakura ingin berteriak. Bagaimana ini, ingusnya sudah ingin keluar tetapi semua yang ia tanyai di kelas ini tidak ada yang mempunyai tisu.

"Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Untuk ingusku." Sakura benar-benar tak sabar untuk membuang ingusnya. Sakura segera beranjak dari hadapan Hinata.

"Tapi Sas, aku punya sesuatu yang bisa menahan ingusmu." ucapan Hinata membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya untuk pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

Perkataan Hinata tadi, membuat Sakura segera memeluk Hinata.

"Jadi apa yang kau punya. Kau benar-benar malaikat penolongku." Sakura memeluk Hinata.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu, asalkan kau mau melepaskan pelukanmu."

"Maaf..maaf." Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Hinata mengambilkan benda yang dapat menolongnya.

Hinata mengambil benda yang dapat menolong Sakura yang berada di tasnya. Rasanya hati Sakura berdebar-debar. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Kenapa sejak tadi, ia tidak meminta bantuan kepada Hinata? Biarlah, ya berlalu biarlah berlalu.

"Ini." Hinata menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Sakura kemudian membuat Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa.

Sakura tidak menyangka Hinata akan menyerahkannya sesuatu yang tidak ia pikirkan. Sakura pikir, Hinata akan menyerahkan sesuatu yang benar-benar berguna pada hidungnya yang sedang bermasalah, tetapi yang terjadi—sepertinya Hinata malah mengejeknya.

"Ini buatmu Sas, kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Bukankah ini sangat berguna untukmu?" Hinata kembali menyodorkan benda itu kepada Sakura.

"Arrrrggggggghhhhh! Kenapa aku punya teman yang kacau semua?" Sakura mempertanyakan keadaan teman-temannya. Padahal tadi ia sudah bersenang hati bahwa Hinata akan menolongnya dari masalahnya tetapi yang terjadinya membuat Sakura sangat kacau.

"Memangnya aku salah Sas?" Hinata tidak mengerti dengan Sakura, padahal ia sudah berbaik hati memberikan benda itu pada Sakura.

Sakura lupa bahwa Hinata orang yang paling polos di kelasnya, Sakura benar-benar tidak memprediksinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak frustasi pada Hinata jika Hinata menyerahkan pembalut kepada dirinya. Bukankah itu sangat membuatmu frustasi? Apalagi orang yang memberikannya tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu Hinata! Aku membutuhkan tisu! Tapi kenapa kau memberiku pembalut?" Sakura mempertanyakan kepolosan Hinata. Ia benar-benar kesal dan marah.

"Tapi coba Sakura lihat, di bungkus luarnya tertera bahwa ini adalah pembalut dengan tingkat pencegah kebocoran yang sangat tinggi jadi dengan pembalut ini maka berapa pun lendir yang keluar dari hidung Sakura maka lendir itu akan langsung menyerap ke tengah pembalut dengan kata lain, pembalut ini mencegah kebocoran walaupun ingus Sakura dalam keadaan banyak. Bukankah ini lebih hebat dari tisu maupun sapu tangan. Ini sebuah inovasi terbaru dan belum lagi ini pembalut _extra dry_, Hidung Sakura akan tetap kering karenanya." penjelasan Hinata yang begitu polos membuat Sakura ingin membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam danau yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Tapi gak kayak gitu juga Hi—na—ta!" Sakura meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan Sakura yang tidak mau menerima pemberiannya.

Hari ini benar-benar hari sial bagi Sakura. Pertama, ia tidak membawa sapu tangan atau tisu yang biasa ia bawa, kedua ia sedang mengalami sakit flu untuk ke dua kalinya, dan yang ketiga, Sakura tidak mempunyai teman-teman yang normal yang bisa ia minta tolong. Dan Sekarang Sakura sudah berlari ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membuang ingusnya dan yang didapati di sana adalah kamar mandi yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang sedang berganti pakaian. Melihat seperti itu rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya atas nasib sialnya ini. Sungguh malang nasib Sakura hari ini.

THE END

* * *

Terima Kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
